<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our own love island by xuxitaeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201718">our own love island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxitaeee/pseuds/xuxitaeee'>xuxitaeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Songfic, idk im sorry, kuns disgustingly whipped, level 2 bestfriends kinda thing, tbh idk if theyre dating or not, this is so bad im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxitaeee/pseuds/xuxitaeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I really hate the rain, but today I came to like it a bit</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tiny love song by nct127 songfic because my writing is very rusty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>our own love island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO the usual im not  a native speaker pls mind grammatical and spelling errors.</p><p>thsi was supposed to be johnil but i had a change of heart last minute tell me if i missed a taeil to edit</p><p>sorry u had ro read my horrible writing</p><p>also sorry to vante if u read this i told u i was going to sleep.but i just edited this fic hh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the rain starts as small drops, gradually turning into a shower. the sound of the water hitting the ground beside them creating pitter-patters. wetting their hair and clothes little by little.</p><p>"-right? ten's crazy! he shouldn't have did that!" laughs are heared from the bench in the far right of the park, sitted under a tree. kun feels warmth from the radiating smile beside him. "oh?"</p><p>"wait kunnie its raining! did you bring an umbrella? i didnt expect it to be raining..it was so sunny when we came here" the pout is clear in that sentence. kun loves it.</p><p>kun also didn't excpect the sudden pour, but now, with his small dollar store umbrella above them, he is very grateful of it.</p><p>the umbrella is so small that their shoulders touch, the warmness of johnny's body transferring through his hoodie into kun. johnny's whole presence always have screamed warmth, no matter the weather. they could be in the coldest of places, and johnny would still feel like a comforting fireplace and summer days.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's a relief that the umbrella that's heading towards you is a small one. The situation unexpected, right when our shoulders touched.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"do you remember the cafe we went last time? with the red velvet latte?"</p><p>"kunnie, im basically addicted to caffeine, i go to hundreds of cafes. and theres many cafes with red velvet latte. please be specific"</p><p>"the one in myeongdong! with the good cheesecake"</p><p>"oh wait i remember! it has very good latte there-"</p><p>its as if the world fades around them as johnny continues to ramble. he doesn't even remember the cafe clearly, but seeing johnny talks so passionately about what he loves, its all worth it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Today of all days, i feel like i want to get lost in this road even when im familiar with it. 'where is that pretty cafe i went last time.." i don't really remember it'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>splashes of water hits the bottom of his pants, johnny's hand brushes againts his slightly. maybe its the rain, maybe its the overwhelming surge of live he feels, but he interwines johnny's hand into his and continues to walk.</p><p>
  <em>I can see my reflection inside your eyes since we're this close. When you look at me while smiling, i feel like my heart drops to my knees. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>qian kun has never loved the rain, but if rain will keep johnny happy and close by his side, he'll hope the rain will come every day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rain don't stop, fall again. The two of us. under this umbrella that only fits one. The love song inside the rain, we make our own island.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u sorry u had to read this</p><p>the lyrics were supposed to be like italic but it wont work idk why like some worked some didnt so i just  [lyric] hhhhhh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>